babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Fourth Wall
breaking the fourth wall in Timothy 3.]] The Fourth Wall is the imaginary "wall" at the front of the stage in a traditional three-walled box set in a proscenium theater, through which the audience sees the action in the world of the play. The idea of the fourth wall was made explicit by philosopher and critic Denis Diderot and spread in nineteenth-century theater with the advent of theatrical realism, which extended the idea to the imaginary boundary between any fictional work and its audience. Speaking directly to or otherwise acknowledging the audience through the camera in a film or television program, or through this imaginary wall in a play, is referred to as "breaking the fourth wall" and is considered a technique of meta-fiction, as it deconstructs the boundaries normally set up by works of fiction. Lampshading is the writers' trick of dealing with any element of the story that threatens the audience's willing suspension of disbelief — whether a very implausible plot development, or a particularly blatant use of a trope — by calling attention to it... and then moving on. In simple terms - the author points out the improbable subject through some medium (character, passerby, narration, etc.) and says it exists regardless of logic. Breaking The Fourth Wall/Lampshading 'Fourth Wall Breaks/Lampshading' 'Season 1' *In Pilot, Madison exclaims "My finger's cured!" and Samuel asks her if it's going to be her catchphrase. *In Gifts for a Living while Madison is talking to Babushka about honouring people's gifts, she says, "This goes for everyone out there..." which is odd, considering she's only talking to Babushka. *''Bloopers starts off with the camera following Peyton List walking through the set. Several ''Babysitter ''crew members make personal cameos. Andrew McNee also appears as himself in the episode. 'Season 2' *In ''Spring Cleaning, Babushka briefly looks at the camera for a few seconds in disgust after Samuel overhears her talking about placing a dead cockroache in his bed. This may or may not have been intentional. *At the end of Camp Hideous, Samuel mentions the song Childhood Memories by Mark Galla, which is a song sung by one of the cast members. *The gang get slimed with Clearstime slime at the end of their performance in Christmas Cheers. Madison even yells to no one in particular, "Clearstime slime? REALLY?!". *In A Love/Hate Situation, three Shake It Up ''(another television show) characters, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue and Flynn Jones somehow hear Matthew screaming from the other side of the city. They even comment about it being from someone on the other side of the city. *In ''Ms. Coward...What Have You Done, Madison, Samuel and Babushka put on sunglasses and strut down the hallway of their school. They appear to be walking towards the camera. *Also in Ms. Coward...What Have You Done, Madison, Samuel and Babushka start walking towards the camera again at a more close-up angle. This time, Madison's sunglasses aren't on properly (you can still see her eyes) and she looks directly at the camera. She swerves the camera with a smirk before the scene dips to black (indicating the commercial break). *In Crushed, the Blond Police Officer is revealed to be a performer by night. He is shown performing the song "Heard It On The Radio" which is sung by the actor who portrays him in real life (Ross Lynch). 'Season 3' *The recurring gag of the show Babysitter ''existing within the show begins in ''Babysitting Is Worth It, where: **Samuel asks Madison if it's a show and tells her that it's on a network called "Clearstime". **Madison, Samuel and Babushka mention it in their interview. All of them end their interviews with "it's a really good show", a wink and a thumbs-up towards the camera. ***Samuel brings up the fact that people who look like him and the interviewer are on the show. ***Babushka brings up the fact that it's the "television show of the century" (the actual show was titled this by several critics). *The host of "The Babysitter's Nightmare" tells Madison, Samuel and Babushka that they were shooting the very first of the episode of a new season, and he tells them to look into the camera and wish the viewers luck. This results in them telling the audience, "Thanks for watching! Enjoy the season while you can!". **This lampshades the fact that the episode is the first one of the season and the cast are indirectly wishing the audience luck with watching it. *The first few lines of dialogue in Poisoned ''are identical to the first few lines spoken in ''Matthew's Dream Come True ''(from Season 1). They actually show a flashback to that very scene. *Also in ''Poisoned, they agree to recreate the way they sat the first night they ate dinner, and a flashback is shown to the Pilot ''episode. **Million Bucks Bill and Patricia try to get their attention/join in, but are told that they didn't "come in" yet. *At the end of ''Poisoned, the bus Patricia is driving crashes into some sort of parellel dimension. The gang walk into the hotel room to find themselves introducing each other in Pilot. The Pilot ''scene is paused and the gang stand next to their past selves. Madison stares at her younger self and says, "I can't believe I used to do my hair like that" (Lampshading the fact that she has since begun straightening her hair, whereas in ''Pilot ''and the episodes leading up to ''Ms. Coward What Have You Done, ''her hair is curly/wavy). *In ''Halloween Scares, ''the Samosas Woman snaps her fingers and orders the scene to change. The hair and make-up department enter the scene and fixes the gang's hair and make-up. *Also in ''Halloween Scares, ''Mark Galla's first-born daughter appears as a fangirl wanting the gang's autographs. At first, Phil comments that she looks like the daughter he's never had. His daughter takes pictures with all the characters, referring to them by their actors' first names (Peyton, Kyle, Nausheen, Andrew, Graham, Karin etc). She then acts if they're in the middle of filming an episode and runs around looking and waving at the different cameras. She then wishes them goodbye and Phil switches to Mark Galla himself, telling his daughter that he'll see her when he gets home. *In ''Spies & Business Men, ''Taylor Jordan yells at the other chefs and bangs a wooden spoon against the counter. Afterwards, he tells no one in particular, "No, I am NOT a parody of Gordon Ramsay." *Three of Anneliese van der Pol's roles are referenced at the end of ''Girl That Has to Come when they all make a cameo appearance. These are Natalie Worthy (from this episode), Ronnie Jenson (from the Shake It Up ''episode "Reunion It Up") and Chelsea Daniels (from ''That's So Raven). *In Dates, ''Madison appears to be watching "Babysitter"; specifically the episode ''School Sucks (the second episode of the series). She watches the show for a bit and tells Samuel that she remembers saying those exact ''words. *Also in ''Dates, Zak Bagans is in the middle of filming an episode of Ghost Adventures ''with his film crew and gets excited when he sees Madison and Samuel. He tells them that he loves "their show" and says hi to "Peyton". Both Madison and Samuel are confused. *A few seconds earlier, Ellen DeGenerous is excited to see Madison and Samuel as well and tells them she loves "their show" as well. *Also in ''Dates, ''Anne Hathaway's character mentions "Les Misérables", "The Princess Diaries", "The Devil Wears Prada" and "Bride Wars" which are all movies the actress starred in. *In ''What Is Better?, Madison and Samuel talk directly to the audience and tells them to vote using a "special button on their remotes". Samuel also says that a "special network which he hasn't heard of; Clearstime" would give out certain prizes. Through-out the episode they keep reminding the audience to vote. *Brandon Mychal Smith appears in Pass Me The Cheese ''as one of the prison inmates. After speaking to Patricia for a bit, his character says, "I know what you're thinking: no. I am NOT the guy from 'So Random!'". This refers to Brandon's role as Nico on "Sonny with a Chance" and "So Random!". *In ''Dirty Cheaters, Madison appears to be looking at pictures of characters from "Babysitter". Patricia asks her what she's looking at, and Madison goes on to explain the premise of the show. Patricia then asks her, "Who would wanna watch that?!" and Madison responds with, "I know!". *In Babysitter It Up ''while Ty recalls his story, he says, "And then... the List showed up," and Madison appears around the corner with a sneer. He then goes, "No, not that List," referring to the list of whose going to play who in Madison's play. This is a reference to Peyton List's (Madison's portrayer) surname. *During Patricia's and The Pakistanish Lady's argument in ''The Lady and the Cramp, they bring up "Rise of the Planet of the Apes", "That's So Raven" and "Black Christmas", which are all movies/TV shows that their portrayers have starred in. **Additionally, bloopers of the episode were shown in the closing credits. *In No Animals Were Harmed, Peyton's vocals in the theme song were in a higher pitch than usual, and this is lampshaded when Madison says right after the opening titles, "Okay, I don't know why those opening titles were high-pitched..." *Additionally in No Animals Were Harmed, Babushka tells Madison, "Make sure he Horan doesn't become history...like Boo Boo did," which is a direct reference to the episode Boo Boo Is History. *As Madison approaches Robert Pattinson on the movie set in No Animals Were Harmed, she asks him, "Do you remember me?!", which is a direct reference to the movie "Remember Me" that both Pattinson and Peyton List starred in. *''The Road... Here We Come features a few golden moments: **Madison tells Samuel, "Really? If you were a bad actor, would you be here right now?", triggering confusion. **Babushka explains the reason for her and Chester's break-up as, "changing his name to Wendell and moving in with Vinnie," which is a reference to the show "Wendell and Vinnie" which Chester's portrayer; Buddy Handleson; left Babysitter to star in. **Madison brings the wrong flashdrive to school and instead shows the class clips of the "Cory in the House" opening titles , the "E.G.G. Plant" theme song and a clip from the movie "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules". "Cory in the House" of course starred Kyle Massey, who also portrays Samuel, and the clip from "Rodrick Rules" featured Peyton List as Holly Hills and Andrew McNee (who portrays Matthew) as the coach. Babushka even asks Madison, "What are you and Matthew doing there?!". **Orange Doyle from "E.G.G. Plant" enters the classroom during Madison's presentation, sees Babushka and mistakingly identifies her as Robin. Nausheen Ali (who portrays Babushka) played a character called Robin in "E.G.G. Plant". **Matthew sings the song "Childhood Memories" by Mark Galla (who portrays Phil) to Patricia, and Phil exclaims, "I feel like I'm getting paid right now!". This references the fact that Mark Galla (Phil's portrayer) was paid to have his song sung on the show. *Spencer List (Peyton List's twin brother) portrays the infamous Marcus (Madison's brother) in ''Bye, Bye Madison. 'Season 4' *The season opener, titled The Broken Episode, features many golden moments: **For the entire present-day portion of the episode, the cast appears to be sitting on the couch, facing the camera. Although it is implied that they are speaking to the audience as their characters, they somehow switch to themselves at the end of the episode. **The whole episode involves the original 5 characters (Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew and Phil) telling and flashing back to the moments where all of them got the news that they had to be seperated from their families. ***This episode is essentially "broken" as a majority of the events take place prior to the Pilot. **Just as Babushka is about to tell her story, Spain interrupts her and sits next to her on the couch. Babushka then tells him that he didn't appear until "two episodes and a movie ago" (referring to his first appearance in the second-to-last episode of Season 3, The Road...Here We Come). **Matthew's sister Amanda seems to foreshadow events that happen in "future times" (past episodes), including after a year, Matthew getting mad about his cake being sat on resulting in to run back to Seattle (A Year's Celebration), having a sleepover and starting to call her "Mandy" (No Gum Allowed) and having an earthquake at his wedding (Babysitter: The Movie). ***Madison's mother and Samuel's mother seem to foreshadow them "meeting someone special" as well. **Madison tells no one in particular, "I'm not talking in a higher pitch on purpose!", referencing to the fact that Peyton (and Nausheen) had to mimic a younger-souding voice. **Madison conveniently needs to have a bathroom break around the time of the commercial break. **At the end of the episode, the characters switch to the cast. All of them (including Graham Cameron and Karin Konoval, who join them) collectively tell the audience that although it's their last season, they really appreciate all the fans who watch and tell them to enjoy the season as much as they enjoyed filming it. **The episode ends with them ducking all their heads down, and Kyle asks no one in particular, "Are we still rolling?". *When Samuel tells Madison that he'd do anything "for his girl" in Just For Charity, she gives the camera a smirk before standing up, almost as if she's letting the audience know that she's about to do something manipulative. *In Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies, ''Matthew says, "lampshade hanging!", prompting confusion from Patricia. He then walks over, picks up a lamp and says, "this lampshade... is hanging." *In ''Kiss Me On A Cruise, ''Torri Webster plays Becky; Spain's dad's assistant. Becky tells Spain that he looks like the brother she's never had. This refers to Torri's role as Tess Foster on ''Life With Boys, where Jake Goodman (who portrays Spain) played one of Tess' brothers on the show. *Additionally in Kiss Me On A Cruise, Spain's father is portrayed by Kenwood Delay, the executive producer of the fictional sitcom "WildSide". Coincidentally, the name of his father's cruise line is "WildSide Cruises". *Before Spain approaches Madison in The Boy Who Cried Girlfriend, she is admiring and checking out her own reflection in the mirror in her locker. The way the camera is positioned is that her reflection is actually looking at the audience. *In Bring It On, Babushka says that literally everyone in the classroom were "characters", and she didn't like all of the colourful ones interrupting her. *The entire subplot to Six and the City ''is one giant fourth-wall break: **Phil and Matthew score tickets to tour the set of the show "Babysitter", but everyone on the set calls them Mark and Andrew (their portrayers' names) and tells them they admire their "method acting". **The actual reception/check-in area for Clearstime Centre Studios was used, as well as Andrew McNee's actual dressing room and the actual catering area. **Rachel MorCox appears as herself, complimenting "Andrew" and "Mark" on their method acting skills. Both Matthew and Phil are confused. **Matthew and Phil stand in the set of the living room, and they are shocked that they "stole" it. Matthew also says that it feels like they're standing in their living room. **Phil points to the set of Blue on the opposite side and says that they stole his favourite smoothie place too. **Peyton List appears as herself and Matthew mistakes her for Madison. **Matthew mistakes Karin Konoval for Patricia, but is confused when he sees she's not pregnant. **Karin tells Matthew (thinking he's Andrew McNee) that she wears a special suit and she's not actually pregnant. **Karin mistakes Matthew for Andrew and kisses him, and Andrew McNee sees this. **Karin apologises to Andrew and tells him he has an imposter (Matthew). **Matthew mistakes Mark Galla for Phil. Both Mark and Phil say they enjoy the ribs the catering provides, referring to the fact that Mark actually loves them in real life. **Andrew and Karin tell Matthew and Phil that they're just about to start shooting an episode where Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Veronica, Emily and Spain go to the city but get trapped in an underground tunnel, with the subplot being their own characters visiting the Babysitter set (which is literally what the plot to this episode is). Matthew tells them that it sounds like the worst episode ever. *In ''Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew, Million Bucks Bill, Patricia, Spain and Phil of the Future, Spain tells Madison that before they begin, they should look at the opening credits (referring to the credits on the first page of a book on Madison's desk). After the actual opening credits, Madison exclaims "Well, those were some good opening credits!" and closes the book. *As the episode cuts to Babushka and Gerry's date at the restaurant in As I Lay Crying, Babushka appears to be laughing at something. When Gerry asks her what she's laughing at, she says that usually when a scene cuts to a date in a TV show or movie, someone's in the middle of laughing. 'Possible Fourth Wall Breaks/Lampshading' *In Gifts for a Living, Madison tells herself, "I'm gonna teach that girl a lesson..." almost as if she's addressing the audience. *In Crystal Comes to Town, ''Crystal places the poster of Will next to Samuel as if the audience is meant to see what the two of them look like side-by-side. *Also in ''Crystal Comes to Town, Crystal and the gang take a group photo looking at the camera. The photo stays on screen for a few seconds before the scene continues. *In The Ultimate Assassin, ''Madison and Samuel question why the scared Asian man kept running in front of their shots. *Madison's webshow in early season 2 shows her talking directly to the audience. *In ''Spring Cleaning, the gang tells Madison that her audience would find cleaning boring to watch. *In Martinez Out of Control, Million Bucks Bill's speech is identical to the speech Andrew McNee gave in Bloopers ''(the one where he begs to keep his job). *Dorothy Pat and the gang wishes the crowd "Happy Holidays" at the end of their performance. They may be wishing this to the viewers. *The gang gives a cute little wave to the security camera in ''Heat Wave. *At the end of Crushed, Phil and JJ Martin appear to be having a flirt-off with an unknown thing off-screen before there is a record scratch revealing a boom box. Matthew asks them, "You do realise you're both flirting with a boom box, right?". *In Willy the Monster, ''Madison, Samuel and Babushka hold each other and scream while almost looking directly at the camera. Madison also blows a kiss into the magazine photographer's camera. *Patricia talks to the camera in ''A Day in a Life as Patricia. *In Pass Me The Cheese, Allie Brooks tells Matthew, "And just so you know, I have a best friend called Tess and her life is full of boys..." referring to the title of the show she's from; "Life With Boys". *In Babysitter It Up, Madison and CeCe look up and flashback to a scene from Crushed. ''They apparently remember their meeting "like it was yesterday". *The bully in ''Are You Stupider Than a Grown Man? ''appears to almost look into the camera and yell, "It's sour!" as he bites into the sour cucumber. *In ''Assassins Unite!, Madison flashes back to the time Samuel won the game back in The Ultimate Assassin (from season 1), and Babushka asks her, "How could you remember that when you weren't even there?". *In Bye, Bye Madison, Madison makes a comment about the "conveniently mounted monitor ready to display memories". *In Bring It On, an instrumental version of the show's theme song (We Are Family) is revealed to be Madison's ringtone. **This may or may not have been a fourth wall break, as in Babysitter Meets Spontaneous, it's revealed that Madison supposedly wrote the song herself. *In Of The Future, Phil says "Man I love the future!", and Million Bucks Bill corrects him by telling him he means the "present". Category:Objects Category:Quotes